Gone and Hurt
by Nikki8
Summary: Julie runs away from a Foster home to find her friend, but she runs into Jack Kelly, will romance rise? please R/R
1. Default Chapter

Gone and Hurt  
  
Chapter one  
  
Julie ran down the street of Manhattan, New York it was about 2:00 in the  
  
afternoon, she ran down an alley, and then she ran into someone and fell to  
  
the ground. Â "I'm sorry did I hurt you?" said a boy who was a year older  
  
and helped her up, "I'm fine, and I got to go, bye" she said as  
  
she started to sprit to the other end. Â She ran out of the alley and ran into someone she wished she never did, "Well Oscar look what we have here" He said. Â "Looks like she's lost" Oscar said, Julie got up and started to run, "I thought it would be easy to find Tracy in Manhattan, boy was I wrong" She thought to herself. Â She stopped running when she looked behind her to see that the boys where gone, then she heard news boys selling papers "Excuse me, but do you know where I can find Tracy Valley?" Julie asked a boy with an eye patch. Â "No" He said and Julie just turned and walked away, "Maybe I read something wrong in her letters, so she just kept walking and she ran into someone. Â "Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" Julie said as she helped clean up the papers, "Do you know a Tracy Valley?" Julie said the boy with a crutch "I don't but I might know somebody who does" He said as he took Julie to Tibby's. Â "Jack someone has a question for you" He said, "Do you know a Tracy Valley?" She asked, "It all depends who's looking for her," He answered. Â "Thanks anyway" Julie said as she walked out and just thought things over. Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â   
  
  
  
"What does Tracy like to do the most?" Julie thought to herself. Â Then it hit her Tracy likes to sing and act, and she saw a place called Ivy (I don't remember) hall, she ran down a couple alleys and finally came upon the place and knocked on the door, a man answered. Â "May I help you?" He asked Julie "I was wondering if I could talk to the owner of this place?" Julie asked. Â "I'm sorry she doesn't take walk ins" The man said, then she heard a women's voice in the background. Â "Don't be so rude let the girl in" She said, he did what he was told and he led the girl to the women, "What is it you wanted to talk to me a about?" She asked. Â "I was wondering is there a girl by the name Tracy Valley?" Julie asked, "Follow me please," She said, Julie did as she was told. Â They walked into a dressing room "Tracy there is somebody here to see you" She said. Â "Ok thanks Medda," Tracy said, Julie walked in. Â "So this is where you've been all this time," Julie said. Â Tracy turned around "Do I know you?" She asked "You should I went to the same Foster home" Julie said, "Who are you? Medda doesn't know I use to live in a foster home," Tracy asked. Â "I think all this singing and acting is going to your head," She said, "You sound like someone I know" Tracy replied, then Tracy smiled "I knew you find me sooner or later" She said. Â "Well you know me I'm not the quickest on everything" Julie said, "How did Ms. Miller take it?" Tracy asked as she brushed her hair. Â "I don't know she kind of threw me in a closet for not doing my chores" Julie answered, "How do you like Manhattan?" Tracy asked. Â "I have to say its not like Brooklyn" Julie said, "What about you, your in this business they call show, how do you like it?" Julie asked. Â "Medda is nice and everything, but I wish I could leave and go somewhere, not stay inside and practice for shows" Tracy answered. Â "This coming from a girl who ran away from the hardest foster homes in New York" Julie said surprised, "Yeah, but you taught me everything I know, well maybe not everything, you still have to show me how to pick locks" Tracy said. Â "Time is up," said the man who walked in the door, "Ok" Tracy said, "I'll see you later" Julie said as she was shown out. Â  


	2. Chapter Ttwo

Chapter Two  
  
Julie just remembered that she had no where to go, then she ran into the boy that they call Jack Kelly, "Hey, are you ok?" He asked "Yeah, just grand" Julie said. "Let me guess you have no where to stay?" Jack asked, "You guessed right" Julie replied. "Come on you can stay with me and my buddies" Jack said as he motioned Julie to follow her, "But isn't it against the rules to have girls in your lodging house?" She asked as they came upon the Lodging house. "Yeah, but you have to climb threw the window" He said as he pointed to the window, "Go up there, and the window with the light on is the one you enter" He said as he went threw the door and left Julie outside to climb. Lucky thing is that Julie knows how to climb, she saw the light in the window and she climbed threw. When she stood up she saw a bunch of guys looking at her, "Jack did you say a girl can stay with us?" A boy said with an eye patch. "Yeah, she's probably a slow climber" He said as he came out of the bathroom and saw Julie there. He turned dark red, "wow, your quick" He said with a nervous laugh, "Lets just say I done this before" Julie said.  
  
  
  
Medda walked in Tracy's dressing room, "Hey are you ready for the show?" She asked "Yeah, can I go see an old friend tomorrow?" Tracy asked, "I'm sorry but we have to practice for a show that we put on for the newsies" Medda said. "Come on, your on" She said as she put Tracy on the stage.  
  
  
  
"Jack, do you mind telling us what her name is?" asked a boy with curly hair, "Yeah, her name is Julie," He said "Julie, this is Mush, Racetrack, Kid Blink, Pie eater, Boots, etc" Jack said. Then someone climbed threw the window, "Hey Jackie- Boy are you ready to play poker?" The boy asked. "Oh no I forgot" Jack said. "We kind of have a guest" "Oh no you guys can play poker, as long as I play," Julie said. "All right" He said, "By the way the name is Spot, I'm the leader of the Brooklyn newsies" He said as they sat down. Julie turned white "Oh don't worry I won't tell Ms. Miller you're here" He said as he passed the cards out. For the first couple of games Julie won, "One more hand and then I'm done and give you guys a chance" Julie said. Spot passed out the cards, "Give me 2" Julie said, and everybody else asked for 3. "Show them" Jack said to Julie "Why do I have to go first?" She asked, "Because you are a girl," He said. Julie showed her hand "Royal Flush" she said and everybody threw down their cards, "See you guys in the morning" Julie said as she went to the other side of the room and fell asleep.  
  
"You got a winner there Jackie- Boy" Spot said as he passed the cards, "I don't even know her" He said "It has been what 5 months since Sarah broke up with you" Mush said. "Look can we please play the game?" Jack said as they continued their game, from the other side of the room Julie heard everything.  
  
  
  
"Come on, time to get up" Jack said as he tried to wake Julie, she turned over and her hand slapped him across the face, "Sorry I thought you where someone else" Julie said. "Whatever just get ready to go" He said as he walked outside with the other guys, Julie went to the bathroom brushed her teeth, and brushed her hair, and went down to meet the guys. "Julie, that remains me, do you have anything nice?" Kid Blink asked, "No" She answered, "Jack, me and Mush are going to take her to see Medda" Mush said as they walked away.  
  
  
  
"Do you like Jack?" Kid Blink asked "As a boyfriend or a friend?" Julie asked. "Boyfriend" Kid said, "No, just as a friend" Julie said they walked into Ivry (Sorry if I spelled it wrong again) Hall. "Hey, where is Medda?" Kid asked one of her servants, and they pointed on stage, they walked up Medda was giving instructions to the girl on stage. "Who is that girl?" Kid asked Julie and Mush, "I don't know" Mush said, "Boys, welcome and welcome back Julie" Medda said.  
  
"I told you Medda, she did come back" The girl on stage said, "Tracy, you got to learn not to make bets" Julie said as she jumped on stage, "Julie you know this girl" Kid said "Yeah she is the friend I was asking everybody about" Julie said as she was making fun of Tracy by acting with a squeaky voice.  
  
"What did you boys want?" Medda asked "I was hopping for a favor, see we all know Jack likes Julie, and Julie likes Jack but they are both to stubborn to tell each other" Mush said as they told the rest of the plan. "That is good, and of course I'll be happy to help with Julie's dress and stuff like that" She said, "Ok thanks" The boys said "Julie you are going to stay here until tonight" as they left.  
  
  
  
Mush and Kid Blink later caught up with Jack and the others "Its all set" Mush whispered to Spot, "So Jack do you like Julie?" Spot asked, "As a girl friend or a friend?" Jack asked "Yeah which one?" He asked "I like just and only a friend" Jack said as he walked into Tibby's and thought about Julie and if he really liked her that way. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Julie was hanging out on the stage with Tracy when she was called by Medda, "You wanted to see me," Julie said as she knocked on the door, 'Yes, come on in, I was wondering what are you wearing tonight?" Medda asked. "What I'm wearing now" Julie answered the question, "I thought so, come on" She said as she out Julie in a chair, "What are you going to do?" Julie asked Medda as she got scissors to cut Julie's long hair. "I'm going to cut your hair, put you in a nice dress and you are going to sing" She answered, "I'm NOT going to sing" Julie said as she jumped out of her set. "Sit down and it will be over in a minute" Medda said as Julie sat back in the set, "Why do you want ME to sing?" Julie asked. "Fine, you don't want to sing that is fine" Medda said  
  
"Jack are you ready to go?" Mush asked, "I'm coming hold on" He answered, and he walked out his hair combed back and wet, "Whoa, who are you trying to impress?" Kid Blink joked. "Can we just go to Medda's?" Jack said, "Whatever you say," They all said.  
  
  
  
Julie walked out of the dressing room and she was wearing a violet dress (to match her eyes), her short hair down and, high-heeled shoes, and stopped into Tracy's dressing room to see she is practicing. Then Medda walked in "Hey girls, Tracy are you ready, your on" Medda told Tracy and she walked on stage, "Ok come on, you have to go sit with Jack and his buddies" She told Julie. "What no I don't want to" Julie said. "The show isn't long just sit there and watch the show not him" Medda said as she pushed Julie down the hall, "Who said I even Liked him?" Julie asked. "Julie, nobody had to tell me, because every time somebody says Jack you look around to see if he is here," Medda said. "No I don't" Julie said. "Look there is Jack" Medda said, Julie turned and saw he wasn't there, "See what I told you" Medda said as they walked in where the newsies normal sit.  
  
  
  
"Jack, we all know you like Julie" Spot said as they walked to Medda's "No, I don't, and If I did then how can you tell?" Jack asked "Poker night, you made her go first all the time, also when poker night was over you always check on her, and you wake her up in the morning" He said. "What if I'm not over Sarah?" Jack asked, "I know and you know that you are over Sarah" Spot said as they entered the Hall.  
  
  
  
"Guess who is here?" Spot said as he pointed to Ms. Miller in the corner, "this isn't good, we have to warn Tracy and Julie" Jack said and he walked back stage and found Tracy talking to a guard. "Tracy, Ms. Miller is here," Jack told her, then he turned to the guard and he got his point and he went where Ms. Miller was standing and he asked her to leave.  
  
  
  
"Ok remember what I told you, don't look at him watch the show" Medda said, as she saw Jack sit down, Medda and Julie walked up to Jack and everybody. "Jack, can I sit here?" Julie asked, Jack turned around when someone said his name, "Wow, Julie you look great," He said and he pulled a chair for her. "Thanks" She said as she sat down, then the show started and Tracy came on stage to perform, (AN: I DON'T OWN THE SONG "MY WONDERFUL" JESSICA SIMPSON DOES.) The music started:  
  
The time when I was down and out, no lovin' in my life.  
  
This angel came and brought about a meaning of so right.  
  
Took my black and lonely days and turned the light with his loving ways.  
  
He's my wonderful. Everything a girl could want to love and all I need.  
  
Yes he's my wonderful. He must have been sent from up above just for me.  
  
Gotta have him close to me each and every night.  
  
To give me that security of dreamin' him delight  
  
Love has got a grip on me, oh so tight.  
  
Hope he never lets go.  
  
He's my wonderful. Everything a girl could want to love and all I need.  
  
Yes he's my wonderful. He must have been sent from up above just for me.  
  
Cause I don't never wanna be freed from this lovin' care that most people never see.  
  
And at night I pray that I'll have my way and hand your love for eternity  
  
He's my wonderful. Everything a girl could want to love and all I need.  
  
Yes he's my wonderful. He must have been sent from up above just for me.  
  
No one could ever do for me the things he does cause…  
  
He's my wonderful. Everything a girl could want to love and all I need.  
  
Yes he's my wonderful. (Wonderful) he must have been sent from up above just for me.  
  
He's my wonderful. Everything a girl could want to love and all I need.  
  
Yes he's my wonderful. He must have been sent from up above just for me.  
  
He's my wonderful. Everything a girl could want to love and all I need.  
  
Yes he's my wonderful. He must have been sent from up above just for me.  
  
  
  
The music stopped and everybody cheered and clapped, some people even stood up. Tracy walked off stage and Medda walked on, and everybody whistled. Medda sang her songs and everybody started to leave as Julie went back stage and changed into her normal clothes, when she walked out she saw Ms. Miller standing right in front of her.  
  
Ms. Miller hit Julie across the face "So this is where you've been hiding out" She said as she hit Julie again. "I'm sorry" Julie said as she stumbled to get up, Ms. Miller hit her and Julie didn't even try to get up so Ms. Miller kept hitting her.  
  
"Jack where is Julie?" Blink asked they where about to leave "The last time I saw her, she went to go change" Medda said as she turned to them. Then Tracy heard beats coming from where Julie was going to change. "Jack, Blink, and Mush follow me," Tracy said as they ran back stage. They saw Julie beaten really badly and they saw no one else back stage, "Help us bring her back to the News lodge" Mush said.  
  
Hey, Guess Nikki here I have to stop there, if you have an idea you can email me at Icebaby0587@hotmail.com or you can im me at Diamonds6006 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
"No, we should wait for a doctor" Medda said as her servant went to get the stage doctor, then the doctor ran over and he cleaned her cuts and bruises and wrapped her wrist. So when the doctor was finished Jack and the rest of the newsies carried her back to the newsboy lodge, they lied Julie on the bed, then they all sat down "God, how did Ms. Miller get back in the building?" Jack asked. "I was wondering that to, who would know Julie and Tracy is here?" Mush asked, and then Jack thought when he first met Julie she ran into the dalancy brothers. "The Dalancy bruddas" He said, "How do you know?" Blink asked, "When she first came here, and I ran into her and later she ran into the Dalancy bruddas," He said. They changed and turned the lights off and went to sleep.  
  
Later that night Jack woke up in the middle of the night, he walked to where Julie slept and he got on his knees he brushed her hair back. Then Julie woke up "Where am I? And what Happened?" Julie asked, "What do you remember?" Jack asked. "I remember going to Medda's and after the show I came out of my dressing room and I was hit across the face, and then that is when I blacked out" She said as she looked at her wrapped wrist. "Ms. Miller came in and beat you" He said, "I got get out of here," Julie said as got up but her ribs started to hurt. "Right now, you are going back to sleep, and I don't think you should go to work" He said helping her back in bed, "You're probably right," She said as she pulled covers on with her good wrist. "I'll see you in later" He said as he went back to his bunk and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Julie woke up by the noise the boys made when they where getting ready to sell papers, she slowly got up and walked over. "Are you guys always this loud in the morning?" Julie asked, "Hey, you aren't supposed to be up" Mush said. "I thought I could go to Medda's and stay with her and Tracy for the afternoon" Julie said. "All right, but Jack is going with you" Blink said "I'm 16 I don't need a baby-sitter" Julie protested, "But Ms. Miller could still be around looking for you" Boots said. "Alright fine" Julie said as she went to go find Jack. She walked on the streets and she heard him selling papers she walked up to him. "Are you almost done?" Julie asked as she sat on the ground, "Julie you're not suppose to be outside" Jack said, "All I need is someone to walk me to Medda's and pick me up around 7:30 tonight" Julie said. All right but if something goes wrong have one of Medda's servants to come and get me" He said as they walked to Medda's.  
  
"Jack can I ask you a question?" Julie asked as they kept walking to Medda's "Sure" He answered, "Who was Sarah?" Julie asked he looked at her with a stun look. "I over heard the conversation between you and Spot" Julie said. "It's a long story," he said trying to avoid the question, "I have all the time in the world" She said. 'I thought you wanted to go to Medda's" Jack said. "I only said that so I can ask you the question" Julie said guiltily, "Ok, have a set," He said pointing to a step in the park where they were taking the short cut to Medda's.  
  
"Sarah was an old girlfriend I had, I had a friend name David who was Sarah's older sister (AN: I'm not sure if Sarah was older or younger then David). After the strike we got together and we became boyfriend and girlfriend, and 5 months ago she dumped me and she went to college" He finished. "Do you still like her?" Julie asked, "I think I'm over her," He said. "Now did you like anybody?" He asked, "No, but I like somebody right now" She said. "Well, I think somebody too" He said, he leaned over and he kissed her and she kissed back. Then she pulled away, she started to cry, "What's wrong did I bit your lip?" He asked she shook her head. "I can't do this not yet, I got to go" Julie said as she ran to Medda's.  
  
  
  
Hey, Nikki here, I hope you guys liked my story. I would really like more reviews, you can e mail me and im me if you want with your ideas. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Julie knocked on Medda's door and she answered the door, "Julie what's wrong?" She asked as she placed Julie on the coach, then Tracy walked in "Medda who is at the door?" She asked "Julie" She said as she went to get her servant. Tracy walked over and sat down, "What happened?" She asked "Jack and I kissed" Julie answered "And how is that bad?" Tracy asked. "Never mind" Julie said "Ok I hate it when you do that" Tracy said, "I got hurt one to many times" Julie said "I just think I can start a relationship with Jack, not when Ms. Miller is after me" Julie said. "So what are you going to do?" Tracy asked, "I have know idea," She answered as she got up and started to walk around the room. "I think you should talk to Jack about what happen" Tracy said as Medda came in. "Then it is a good thing one of my servants went to get Jack, then when he gets here you can talk to him" She said as she sat down. About 10 minutes later there was a knock at the door and Jack walked in.  
  
"Well, we'll leave you two talk" Medda said as Tracy and her walked in the other room and left Jack and Julie. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked breaking the silence, "No, I just can't risk going out with you when Ms. Miller is looking for me" Julie answered. "Since when did things stop you from taking risks?" He asked, "You came here when you knew Ms. Miller was going to come after you." Julie started to look at her feet while he talked, "Will you give me time to think all this stuff over?" Julie asked as he finished talking. "If you want, are you going to stay here the night or are you going to come back to the lodge?" He asked, "No, think I'm going to stay here" She said as Jack got up and left. Tracy came out, "Now what are you going to do?" She asked.  
  
"I have no idea" Julie answered as she put her hair behind her ear, "I think you should think over what jack said" She said as she went back to her room as she left a couple pillows and a blanket. Julie put the covers on and she thought what Jack said and she finally fell asleep.  
  
Jack walked in the Lodge and found that it was poker night "Where have you been? And where is Julie?" Spot asked, "She is staying at Medda's" He said as he took a set. Blink looked at him "You kissed her and she left, am I right?" He said, "How do you know all this?" Jack asked. "It is written all over your face" Blink said as he put his cards down, "Give her time, she has a beating foster person after her" He said as he went to sleep, and Jack went to his bunk and thought thinks over and he had second thoughts on what he said to Julie and he fell asleep.  
  
Julie woke up by piano playing, she got up, and she knew what she must do. She left a note to Medda saying thank you, she walked to the Lodge and climbed and entered in the window. She saw that everybody was gone, so se climbed out the window and went to Tibby's.  
  
Jack sold his last paper and walked to Tibby's and took a set.  
  
Julie saw where Jack was sitting she walked over and sat down. "I thought it over and-" She started but was cut of "I'm sorry for what I had said, and I shouldn't have said it," He said. "Why would you say sorry, when you're right?" Julie asked, "as I was saying, I thought it over and I think we should go out" Julie said. "Are you serious?" Jack said, "Yeah" She said "What about Ms. Miller?" He asked, "Who cares?" She said, he kissed her and she didn't pull away. From the windows the Dalancy Bruddas was watching. "Ms. Miller is going to love this" Morris said, as they walked away.  
  
  
  
Hola, Nikki here, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I would like to here your ideas, so you can e mail me at Icebaby0587@hotmail.com also Hobbit526@aol.com or you can im me at Hobbit1987 or Diamonds6006. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six The Dalancy Bruddas walked behind the counters and saw Ms. Miller waiting for them, "So what's the news boys?" She asked, "I have a question first, why do you care that Julie ran away?" Morris asked. "I care so much is, Julie is being adopted, the people want to adopt her are very rich, and I want her back, is that clear?" She asked. They nodded, "What about Tracy?" asked Oscar, "I could care less, she can stay here" She answered, "Now what is going on with Julie?" " She is going out with Jack Kelly, so she is going to be harder to catch" Morris said. "What if I pay you?" She asked, "It all depends on the price" He said, "5 dollars to each of you if you catch her and bring her to me" She said as she walked out.  
  
Jack and Julie walked out of Tibby's holding hands and Blink, Spot, and Mush saw them, "Its about time" Blink said. "Hey Julie, can I ask you a question?" He asked, "What is it?" She asked. "Is Tracy seeing anyone?" He asked, "No, but you better make your move, she has a lot of guys after her" Julie said as her and Jack walked to the park. "So Blink has a crush on Tracy" He said, "Yeah, should we tell her?" She asked they both thought it over "Naw" They both said. They sat down on a bench and watched the sun go down.  
  
"Ok, there they are, we need to get her alone then we can catch her" Oscar said, then he saw Jay, he walked over. "Hey do you want to do a favor for us?" Morris asked, Oscar and Morris whispered everything to Jay and their evil plan was ready.  
  
Jay came up to Jack "Jack there is this guy who wants to talk to you, alone" He said, "I'll be right back" He told Julie kissed her and walked away. Julie sat there waiting, then a piece of cloth came over her face and in her mouth and she was unconscious.  
  
Jack walked over and Jay started to giggle, "What's so funny?" jack asked "Boy, your really stupid" He said, "Why?" Jack asked, "Why don't you turn around" He told Jack. He did and saw Julie was gone and Jack ran over, "All right Jay where is she?" He demanded "Maybe you should ask for the Dalancy Bruddas" He said as he walked away laughing. Jack started to run back to the Lodging house.  
  
"Have you guys seen Julie?" He asked they all said no, "Why, did something happen?" Mush asked, "They smell and they might work for Ms. Miller" Jack said. "Dalancy bruddas" He said, "We got to go tell Tracy and the others," Blink said as they all walked out.  
  
Julie finally woke up and saw that she was in a basement, "Where am I?" she asked herself, and then she remembered the marks she left when she was at the Foster homes basement. She got up but fell she had to crawl, she crawled to the right corner and they're where the marks she left before. "Damn it" Julie thought to herself, and then she saw something move in the corner, it came into the light. "Who's there?" She asked, "Julie, is that you?" said a girl. "Jennifer is that you?" Julie asked, the girl came in the light and it was who Julie said it was, "How long have you been down here?" Julie asked as Jennifer sat up against the wall. "I think about a week and a half" She answered, "I thought you escaped?" Jennifer asked, "I did, but I got caught and was brought back here" Julie answered.  
  
Jack and the other newsies walked to Medda's and knocked on the door, "Hey, where is Julie?" Medda asked as she let them in "Julie was taken" Jack said as he sat on the couch. "By who?" Medda asked "The Dalancy Bruddas" Mush said, "Where did they take her?" Tracy asked as she came in the hall. "I see you heard everything" Kid said, "Where did they take her?" She asked again. "Five bucks say they took her to the Brooklyn Foster home" Boots said. "Then lets go get her out" blink said "Its not that easy" Tracy said as she stopped everyone, "We have to change into my old clothes and then we have to get threw the basement window because that is where Ms. Miller would normally put bad kids" Tracy said as she went to change her clothes.  
  
Jennifer and Julie sat there for an hour or two and just talked, "So, you finally have a crush, my little girl is growing up" She said sarcastically. "Ok, I think I'm going to get some sleep, so wake me up if someone comes and gets us" Julie said as she fell asleep. "I don't think anybody knows that we are here," Jennifer said to herself.  
  
Nikki here, that is all I have. I'm going to need help for Chapter 7, if you have any ideas email me at Icebaby0587@hotmail.com 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven Tracy changed into her old clothes and her and the newsies left Medda's "We can get Spot" Jack said, "Good idea, you guys go get Spot while I go to the foster home, if I'm not back in about 20 minutes come in get us out" Tracy said as they split up. Tracy walked up to the Foster home and made her way to the basement, she saw the basement window and it was blocked with wood. "Damn" She said, Tracy saw Jennifer by the window.  
  
The door to the basement opened and Ms. Miller came down the stairs, she picked Julie up by her hair. "You are going to be punished" She said taking Julie upstairs, "Jennifer, Jennifer," Somebody whispered. Jennifer turned around and saw Tracy in the window, Jennifer got up and took opened the window and saw the piece of wood in the way. "Where is Julie?" Tracy asked, "She is being punished, and we need to get out of here" Jennifer said as she pulled the wood off the window and Tracy climbed in. "We can't leave without Julie" Tracy pointed out, "Good point, but we can't go up there, the dalancy bruddas are up there," Jennifer said. Then some of the other newsies jumped threw the window, "Is 20 minutes up already?" Tracy asked. "No, but Jack wants to beat up the dalancy bruddas" said a newsie, "Ok tell Jack that Julie is upstairs" Tracy said.  
  
Julie was on the ground with bruises "How dare you run away, you know the rule" Ms. Miller said as she picked up a knife. "I didn't mean to" Julie could hardly say, Ms. Miller cut Julie on the arms and cut Julie on the cheek. Before Ms. Miller could cut Julie on her other cheek the door opened, Jack and Spot walked in. "Morris, Oscar we have visitors" Ms. Miller yelled, then the dalancy bruddas fought with Jack and Spot for a couple minutes while Ms. Miller kicked Julie in the side. Then someone else came threw the door "Ms. Miller you are under arrest for abuse and kidnapping" said an officer. Jack picked Julie up and left before the police could ask questions, when they where outside Tracy and Jennifer where waiting outside. "Let's go before the police comes and ask questions," Jack said as they went back to Manhattan.  
  
A couple weeks later.  
  
Julie slowly made her way to Tibby's and took a seat next to Jack and Jennifer, "Do you think I can sell papers yet?" Julie asked. "I don't know, your bruises are still there and so are your cuts" Jack said, "I'll go with her," Mush said. "Alright fine" Jack said, "Mush, I'm going to go get my hat" Julie said going up stairs. "Now Mush she is still weak if she wants to come back make sure comes back," Jack said and Mush nodded.  
  
Julie walked into the rooms, got paper and pencil and wrote Jack a note.  
  
I'll be back  
  
She put her train ticket in her hat and walked outside and met Mush, "So where are you going and are you coming back?" Mush asked. "How did you know?" She asked "Took a wild guess and Tracy told me that one night when you where with her you went to the train station" Mush said. "I'm going to Chicago, I've got other friends there. I'll return, I just don't know when" Julie said as they walked into the train station. "We'll miss you, there is always a bed for you when you come back" Mush said. "Thanks, and please don't tell anyone where I'm going, not even Jack" Julie said, "Ok, I promise" He said. "All aboard for the Chicago train" said a person. "That's me, I'll be back" She said and boarded the train, the train started and she waved good-bye to Mush. Julie saw the sign that said COME BACK SOON. 


End file.
